1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle traveling control apparatus for decreasing a vehicle speed of a vehicle to stop the vehicle when a driver of the vehicle is under an abnormal state that the driver loses an ability of driving the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed an apparatus which determines whether or not a driver of a vehicle is under an abnormal state that the driver loses an ability of driving the vehicle (for example, a state that the driver drives the vehicle while sleeping, a state that a mind and body function of the driver stops, or the like), and which decelerates the vehicle to stop the vehicle when it is determined that the driver is under the abnormal state (refer to WO 2012/105030). Hereinafter, this apparatus will be referred to as a “conventional apparatus”.
The conventional apparatus executes a stopped state maintaining control for maintaining the vehicle at a stopped state by forbidding an “acceleration of the vehicle on the basis of a change in an operation amount of an acceleration pedal of the vehicle”, after the vehicle is stopped. Hereinafter, the acceleration of the vehicle on the basis of the change in the operation amount of the acceleration pedal will be referred to as an “acceleration pedal operation override”.